Love
by Ewira
Summary: Traduction. Draco ne connaissait pas l'amour avant lui. HPDM Slash OS


**Me voilà encore là avec la traduction d'un OS anglais, pairing Harry/Draco (comme d'habitude !) mais cette fois-ci de Shadowcrow. Bonne lecture !**

**Love**

Une fois, j'ai demandais à ma mère si elle aimait mon père . Je n'étais pas très âgé, neuf ou dix ans peut-être. Elle était penchée sur une lettre dans une totale concentration.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ? » avait-elle demandé sans lever les yeux.

« Aimes-tu père ? » répétai-je, essayant de paraître le plus adulte possible. La question parut l'étourdir et elle resta sans voix quelques secondes. Je perdis rapidement mon masque sous son regard. J'étais près à repartir sans attendre ma réponse.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? » dit-elle revenant à sa lettre.

« Parce que père dit que l'amour n'est pas réel. » Ma mère se figea, et je pensai que j'avais franchi la ligne à ne pas dépasser et je souhaitai un instant disparaître sans délais sous terre.

« L'amour est réel mon fils » dit-elle plus sévèrement que je ne l'avais jamais entendue. « Comprends-tu ? » Elle semblait si fâchée que pendant quelques secondes je fus trop effrayé pour bouger ou parler. Ma mère ne se fâchait jamais. C'était père qui se mettait en colère. Ma mère l'appuyait seulement, ne montant aucune émotion. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Cela me choqua plus que je ne voulus jamais l'admettre.

Elle se tourna alors et agrippa la table. J'étais toujours stupéfait.

« Draco, l'amour existe, et tu le sauras quand tu le vivras. »

J'étais trop jeune pour tout comprendre. Ce ne fut que quand je fus plus âgé que je réalisé combien ma mère aimait sincèrement mon père. Il ne lui avait jamais retourné cet amour, ou même de l'affection. Mais ma mère était une femme fière. Elle n'aurait jamais admit combien il la blessait, ou même montré son amour pour lui. En cachant cet amour elle bloquait tout ce qui aurait pu être amour véritable pour moi. Je ne lui ai jamais reproché, même si je souhaite quelquefois encore avoir connu l'amour d'un père ou d'une mère. Mais ce manque d'affection était juste une autre raison pour détester mon père. Tu disais toujours que la haine était un poison, et qu'en haïssant mon père son souvenir persistait. Tu avais raison. Ma mère était comme ça.

J'ai compris l'amour quand je l'ai vécu. Qu'importe le temps que cela m'a pris pour l'admettre. Je t'ai toujours aimé. J'étais juste trop fier et trop honteux de ma sexualité pour te le dire à toi ou à personne d'autre. Je le regrette maintenant. Je souhaite te l'avoir dit bien avant que je ne l'aie fait. Pendant longtemps j'ai tout fait pour que tu penses que je te détestais et donc tu ne pouvais pas l'imaginer. Nous aurions pu être ensemble pendant ce temps-là. Au lieu de cela je l'ai gaspillé, tandis que j'essayais de convaincre tout le monde que je n'étais pas gay. Quelle ironie ! Alors que déjà, c'était toi que j'aimais. Je suppose que cela fait de moi le roi des imbéciles. Imagine ma surprise quand non seulement tu ne m'a pas détesté, mais qu'en plus tu m'as retourné mes sentiments ! Cela nous a seulement pris sept ans pour nous l'avouer. Cela nous a pris plus de temps pou l'avouer aux autres.

Ils étaient tous choqués, nous l'avions prévu. La haine était ce à quoi nous ne nous étions pas préparé. Nous avions commencé à filtrer notre courrier après avoir reçu cette beuglante vénéneuse venant de cette fille. Tes amis aussi le prirent plus mal que nous l'avions imaginé. Hermione a dû parler à Ron pendant presque une heure. C'est devenu incroyablement gênant avec lui depuis. C'est un de mes plus regrets. Le fossé entre toi, Ron et Hermione a accentué la complicité qui nous liait.

Ce furent les meilleures années de ma vie .Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort et nous étions tous les deux jeunes et amoureux. Nous n'avions rien d'autre à faire que rester dans ton appartement et faire l'amour. C'est pendant cette période que j'ai appris à connaître ton corps mieux que le mien. J'ai aussi appris ta cicatrice, chaque tache de rousseur. J'ai appris que tu étais chatouilleux, et ce qu'il fallait faire pour de faire hurler de plaisir. Tu as appris mon corps avec autant d'application. Cela m'a toujours surpris que je sois aussi réactif quand tu me touches. Que tu puisses me changer en un regard ou un sourire.

J'ai appris à te connaître aussi. Je t'ai tout dit, tu as eu tout de moi et je t'ai fait entièrement confiance pour cela. Tu t'es aussi confié à moi. J'ai tout su de toi. Tes peurs, tes espoirs, tes plaintes, ton amour. J'en suis venu à te connaître mieux que je n'ai jamais connu personne. Tu étais mon monde. Je n'avais personne d'autre. Mon père était à Azkaban, et ma mère était morte. Nous étions seuls. Ron était devenu nerveux à notre approche. Hermione était là, mais elle se maria avec Ron et ne vint plus te voir aussi souvent qu'avant. J'adorais le temps que l'on passait ensemble dans le petit appartement. Des jeux le matin, petit déjeuner, des jeux sous la douche, tout ce que nous désirions, puis le lit. Le lit était mon moment préféré avec toi. Te toucher sous les draps. J'adorais la manière dont ton corps s'emboîtait parfaitement au mien. J'adorais combien tu étais plus petit que moi, tu détestais ça. Je te taquinais toujours à ce sujet, je te taquinais beaucoup. J'étais au paradis, mais nous savions tous les deux que cela ne pourrait plus durer. Nous avions besoin d'argent.

Nos vies devinrent plus chargées. Nous travaillons tout deux pour le ministère. Même s'ils avaient été peu disposés à m'embaucher, tu t'étais débrouillé de façon merveilleuse. Ils t'adoraient là-bas. On me faisait moins… hum… confiance ? Je ne les aimais pas, et ils ne m'aimaient pas. C'est pour ça que quand tu as été promu, je suis parti et resté à la maison. Ce fut un coup dur pour ma fierté. Je suis désolé si j'étais comme ça, j'étais juste furieux parce que tu étais sollicité pour tout, et acheter et revenir à la grande maison n'aidait pas. Je regrette combien j'ai été agité avec toi. Te raillant et ridiculisant tous les déplacements que tu faisais, j'étais si stupide. C'était de ma faute si tu t'immerger dans ton travail comme ça, y consacrant autant de temps que tu pouvais pour éviter de revenir à la maison. Je le vois maintenant, et une fois encore je suis désolé d'avoir raccourci notre temps ensemble.

Je suis mort le matin où tu es rentré à la maison après une nuit de veille. J'étais assis dans la cuisine quand tu es entré, as pris un toast, l'a mangé et es parti sans un mot ou un regard pour moi. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis aperçu de ce que j'avais fait. Je suis entré en trombe dans notre chambre, tu t'habillais. Des larmes ruisselaient sur mon visage.

« Tu pourrais au moins me hurler dessus » lui criai-je. Tu parus stupéfait

« P-Pardon ? »

« Non, je suis désolé, je suis désolé de me comporter comme un imbécile, je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime »

Nous avions fait l'amour pendant trois heures et demi ce jour-là, et passé le week-end entier au lit, comment dire ? S'explorant l'un l'autre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni quand je me suis rappelé de ce que m'avait dit ma mère, mais un jour je m'en suis souvenu. J'étais allongé sur le lit à te regarder dans la salle de bain. La porte était ouverte, et je pouvais te voir, debout face au lavabo en boxer. J'étais ravi, te regardant te brosser les dents, te raser les joues et le menton avec soin. Je me rappelle que j'avais fait quelques commentaires sur la façon dont tes cheveux avaient chatouillé mon cou. Je te regardais comme tu passais désespérément un peigne dans tes cheveux, secouant la tête doucement. J'aimais la façon dont tes lèvres se pinçaient quand tes cheveux ne restaient pas en place, j'aimais le bruit que tu émettais quand j'embrassais ta clavicule. J'aimais la façon dont tu me poussais à danser avec toi dans la cuisine pendant que nous préparions le repas. J'aimais ce bâillement adorable que tu avais le matin. Ma mère avait raison - l'Amour est réel. J'aimais chaque partie de toi ; je les aime toujours. Trente ans ont passé depuis que je me suis marié avec toi et j'ai toujours aussi soif de toi. Même si tes cheveux noir sont zébrés de gris aux tempes, et que nous ne faisons pas l'amour aussi souvent qu'avant. J'aime toujours te porter, la façon dont tu cambres les hanches. Harry Potter, je t'aimerai toujours.

**Voici un OS plein d'espoir et morale ! lol**

**Pour récompenser la pauvre traductrice qui a passé trois heures en suivant devant son ordi, c'est le bouton bleu à gauche !**


End file.
